Una mañana fría
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Era una mañana friolenta. La nieve se acumulaba de forma significativa sobre los techos y en el pavimento. Odiaba el frio, odiaba tener que ir a la escuela con el puto frio, pero tal vez mi día no es tan malo cuando tengo al bastardo español en esta mañana de camino a la escuela


Contenido: Yaoi, Drabble, One-shot, Romance, Universo alterno, Pov Lovino, intento de sacarles una bonita sonrisa uwu

Parejas: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ya debería conseguirme una vida, o mejor dicho ya debería atender los deberes de la escuela que solamente se están acumulando más y más TwT

Lovino: Después, no estés llorando porque no acabes o saques malas calificaciones al final del semestre

Hikari: Ya cállate Lovi! Vayamos a lo que les importa, fue un momento fugaz de inspiración así que hice este drabble spamano. Aun no he logrado contactarme con Himaruya Hidekaz para amenazarlo y que me de los derechos, así que por lo mientras Hetalia aun le pertenece y yo descargo mis traumas haciendo un pequeño drabble por ocio.

Lovino: Y no creo que consigas los derechos -_-u Lean y disfruten, es bastante corto la verdad.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Puto frio- mencioné al tiempo que intentaba ocultar más mi cara bajo la bufanda y meter más mis manos enguantadas en el abrigo. Era de mañana, una mañana de invierno después de una constante caída de nieve que había pasado en la noche

El paisaje era blanco, sobre los techos y en el pavimento se podía ver lo blanco resultante de la nevada. Sentía como mis pies se hundían cada vez que daba un paso. Odiaba el frío, odiaba sentir como mis huesos se entumían al no recolectar suficiente calor, y odiaba más que, aun ante el hecho de la acumulación de nieve, yo tuviera que asistir a clases este día.

Yo era un estudiante de intercambio, aquí en la parte Norte de Europa son mas fríos los inviernos de lo que esperaba. Hoy en la mañana fui sacado del cobertor por mi estúpido hermano menor, quien me convenció de salir para asistir a clases, ¡pero ahora estaba solo! ¡El muy idiota salió corriendo apenas vio al tonto alemán fortachón! Y para colmo, como sabe que yo no acepto que este de noviecito con ese maldito alemán, ambos salieron corriendo ante mi indisposición de querer seguirlos, ¿¡quién quisiera correr y sentir el viento en su cara con semejante frio?! Pero ya me las pagarían, ese par de bastardos, a ese alemán ya le llegaría su hora tarde o temprano

-¡Lovi! ~~-oí como gritaban mi nombre desde atrás. Cuando giré no pude evitar sentir un pequeño brinco en mi pecho. Y corriendo hacia mí estaba el bastardo mas bastardo, ¿por qué tenía que sonreír de esa forma? ¿Por qué aun con este clima veía su cabello y si piel tan perfecta como si el simple hecho de verme hiciera que su expresión alegre se posara en su rostro? ¿Por qué aquel verde de sus ojos tenía que brillar de esa manera tan intensa?

-Creí que podrías faltar hoy por el clima-dijo cuando llegó a mi lado- Sé que a ti no te gusta de todo el frio

-El estúpido de Feliciano me sacó de la casa- Oculté mas mis mejillas tras la bufanda al sentir una brisa fría

Ambos seguimos caminando en completo silencio a paso lento, el chico que estaba a mi lado se llamaba Antonio, un chico español que por cierto era mi novio. No pienso contarles la estúpida historia por la que nos terminamos juntando, pero aun no podía creer que un italiano como yo pudiese terminar siendo pareja de un bastardo español como lo era él. Mientras seguíamos a ritmo lento una brisa mucho más fuerte soplo, haciendo que ambos nos detuviéramos hasta que pasara

-Puto frio…-volví a murmurar, en verdad solo deseaba en aquel momento estar bajo las cobijas de mi cama ¿Por qué no podía ser un país normal y cerrar las escuelas a causa de la nieve?

-¡Oh! Lovi, tus labios están partidos- dijo Antonio cuando estiró su cuello para verme- Creo que debiste quedarte hoy en casa, podrías resfriarte

-¡Claro que están partidos, bastardo! ¡Y claro que debí quedarme! La próxima vez díselo a Feliciano antes de que me saque de casa- Sin decir más, Antonio se posicionó enfrente de mí, puso sus manos sobre mis brazos cubiertos por el abrigo y me besó en los labios.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos a salir, por lo que aun no podía acostumbrarme ante aquel roce de sus labios con los míos. Sentía lo rasposo de mis labios secos con la suavidad de los suyos. Cuando terminó el beso, sentí su frente cálida pegarse con la mía

-Es un conjuro, de esta forma ya no tendrás frio- me guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía. Ustedes podrían pensar que con aquello (debido tal vez a mi estúpido nerviosismo y a nuestra cercanía) pude haberme deshecho un poco del frio, que aquella sonrisa serviría de sol para mí o que sus besos calentarían mi cuerpo. Pero en la vida real, las frases cursis para tontos no funcionan de esa forma, aunque no podría mentir al decir que mis mejillas habían tomado un leve color rojizo.

-Pues tu maldito truco no ha funcionado, aun tengo frio- Antonio se separó finalmente de mi, en ningún momento quitó su sonrisa. Saque mis manos enguantadas e intenté calentarlas con el vapor de mi boca. En realidad solo quería distraerme y no tener que toparme con aquella mirada, no quería que descubriera mi nerviosismo después de tan solo un beso.

-Hmm eso es un problema- La campana de la escuela nos sacó de nuestra platica, ya nos faltaba poco para llegar, pero si teníamos retraso no podríamos entrar al aula y nos quedaríamos en el patio congelándonos de frio

-Entonces tendré que usar otro truco- Antes de que pudiese contestarle, Antonio tomó mi mano entre la suya y comenzó a correr en dirección de la escuela.

Aun cuando sentía el viento frio en mi cara, mis pies queriendo resbalar sobre la nueve o mis orejas a punto de caerse debido a la temperatura del ambiente, solo en ese pequeño instante deseé no traer el guante en mi mano derecha, tal vez de ese modo pude haber sentido más de cerca el tacto de la mano de Antonio.

FIN

Hikari: ¡Como que el 2015 es mi año! ¡Apenas en febrero y ya he escrito bastante! ¿No lo creen? Sé que pronto sufriré las consecuencias de esto en la escuela pero valdrá la pena…o eso espero TwT

Lovino: Tch, *lee la típica tarjeta* "Hikari en verdad espera que esto de frutos, así que espera sus review, comentarios y críticas constructivas, saben que pueden dejarlos por fanfiction, amor-yaoi o facebook (no los dejen ahí, hikari nunca los leerá y los pierde)" Tus tarjetas, igual de malas que siempre *la hace bolita y se la tira a la cabeza*

Hikari: QwQ Mis tarjetitas son la onda yo lo sé!(?) Bueno, ya tengo un fanfic guardado con fines del 14 de febrero (aunque intentaré subirlo una noche antes), les sorprenderá saber que este año no fue de hetalia así que probablemente no lo lean uwu.

Lovino: Aunque fuese de hetalia nadie quisiera leer tus ocurrencias extrañas y menos de un anime del que escribes por primera vez

Hikari: ¡Lovi, ya no te invitare a mis espacios si sigues así de cruel! Bueno lectores, cuídense y gracias por leer. ¡Espero seguirlos leyendo en otros fanfics! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Con este frio en mi país, ya quisiera yo tener un Antonio para que me besara y así recobrar un poquito de calor. ¡No es malo soñar!


End file.
